Things About Them
by Nichiko
Summary: When the questions are finally answered. [Friendship, AkuRokuShi, SoRiKai, TerQuaVen]
1. AkuRokuShi

Things About Them: AkuRokuShi

* * *

_How do they sleep?_

Basically, it's just Roxas in the middle, all of them on a mattress, with pillows and blankets everywhere. If they cuddle in spoon formation, Axel cuddles Roxas, Roxas cuddles Xion, and Xion hugs a fucking pillow.

_Who remembers to buy the milk?_

Axel. He's the remembering guy.

_Who curses the most?_

Xion.

_What is everyone's nicknames?_

Ok, so here it is: Axel came up with the nicknames. Roxas is "Roxy", "Roxy Bear", "Roxstar", or "Roxiness". Xion is also known as "Shi-Shi" or "Shinni". Roxas hates his, Xion loves hers. Eventually, Axel began opening up to them, telling the two about his past, and Xion took a liking to "Lea-Lea" to combat his "Shi-Shiiiiii".

_Who leaves stuff around?_

Xion is so bad at this it isn't even funny. She will leave things around that would be there for weeks if Roxas wasn't there to pick them up. Sometimes Roxas just leaves them there so Axel would trip all over. (He thinks its hilarious)

Who uses all the hot water?

Roxas. He is a total zombie in the morning, and Xion always reminds him to leave as soon as he's done. Xion doesn't mind, but Axel does. He complains daily and Roxas responds by telling him to get up earlier.

_Who cooks the meals?_

Roxas and Xion. Their tastes are different; Roxas is a health nut and Xion literally loves food so much that she'll put the weirdest fucking combinations of various things together. But the one thing that they all agree on is that Axel is NEVER allowed anywhere near the kitchen, because he manages to burn anything with a piece of plastic, a fork, and a microwave.

_Who cleans?_

Roxas. Xion and Axel don't even understand the meaning of cleaning up for themselves.

_Who fixes things when they're not working?_

Roxas. Honestly, he kind of babysits his friends.

_Favorite Non-sexual activity? _

Well, they all stay up till one playing video games, maybe go out for a bit. But nothing beats sunsets and ice cream. It's canon.

_What if they need to separate?_

Sometimes the three of them need a break from each other, and when that happens they'll pair up and someone always ends up getting left out and dejected. Xion and Roxas are pretty close, and it cuts Axel up a little because he's kind of imprinted on Roxas. When they go out and do stuff Axel turns into a fucking whiny baby. Likewise, whenever Roxas and Axel go out, Xion gets a bit lonely. Roxas gets pretty sad when Xion and Axel go out, too, because he's used to being invited.

_Who started the relationship?_

Well, pretty much they all came out, and the three started living together.

_What do they get for presents?_

Axel gets them jewelry and little trinkets as mementos of their friendship. He's a huge sap about it. Xion and Roxas scour the beach on Destiny Islands for the prettiest seashells and then give them to each other. They get Axel big flashy gifts based on whatever the hell he's into at the time. They buy him stuff with flames on it to tease him, but he loves them.

_How often do they fight?_

Unfortunately Axel and Xion fight a little more than they like to. Axel's fucking attitude gets them to clash. They're both really emotionally volatile and it tends to clash sometimes. Roxas tries to calm them down (he basically auspiticizes for Homestucks) but while Axel accepts it and tries to make up, Xion is very stubborn and refuses to apologize for a lot of what she does. It ticks Axel off but at that point he get tired of fighting and just wants his friend back, so he doesn't object as much as he should.

When Axel fights with Roxas, it's usually over lies. Axel doesn't like telling Roxas things that'll hurt him because seeing Roxas hurt completely wrecks him. Roxas would rather have the truth, even if it hurts him, and Axel just cannot understand that. What's worse is Roxas knows about how Axel avoids eye contact when he lies, so it's extremely obvious. Axel usually runs off to take a breather, and showers Roxas in love and appreciation later.

When Xion and Roxas fight it's short and easily resolvable. Usually, it's about Xion being dumb and self-destructive and Roxas worrying horribly over her and trying to get her to stop. Like I said, she's stubborn so she doesn't usually listen to him, but he'll get really emotional and even cry sometimes and that breaks her and gets her to wise up.

_Why do they care about each other, and what would they do if the other was hurt?_

Because they're friends, and friends do things for each other. Alright, so Axel literally makes it his duty to make sure that the two of them are always at their best. He's the biggest of them, so he carries them around if they're physically inept, and likewise he gives amazing advice if they're ever emotionally ailing. Axel always knows exactly what to say to ease them, and he's a good older brother figure. He's great at comfort.

A lot of times Axel's dumb cocky attitude fucks him over, though, and he'll end up hurt or sick or whatever. When that happens, Roxas and Xion flock to his side and try their best to think of what he'd do for them in that situation, and try their best to mimic it. Axel hasn't really had anyone take care of him since Isa, so no matter how odd their methods are, he still loves knowing that someone actually cares enough to help him.

There's some obviously canonical things, too—like when Roxas is in the coma, Xion brings him seashells and vice versa. I like to think that's with a lot of things, it's a comfort deal. If they're locked away or hurt or something, one of them brings seashells to the other. It's nice.

So when you think of a friendship, remember all the good things.

* * *

A/N: Finished! *Slumps down in chair*


	2. TerQuaVenVan

Things About Them

* * *

_How do they sleep?_

They do cuddle in spoon formation. Terra hugs Aqua, who cuddles Ven, who cuddle a sleep-deprived Vanitas.

_Who remembers to buy the milk?_

Vanitas and Ventus, Aqua cooks, but Terra says he's too manly to go shopping.

_Who curses the most?_

Believe it or not, Ven curses the most. You actually think it's Vanitas, but he fell into second place.

_What is everyone's nicknames?_

Ventus was the one who came up with all the names. Vanitas is formerly known as "Vani" or "Van-Van", Terra as "Ra-Ra", and Aqua as "Qua-Qua". Vanitas hates his, Terra and Aqua think it's adorable. However, Vanitas soon made up, "Ven-Ven" to portray Ven's "Van-Van".

_Who leaves stuff around?_

Terra pretty much doesn't even get the meaning of picking up things. Vanitas handles the laundry, Ven cleans the room, and Aqua scolds her friend. Sometimes the items he leaves will just be swiped up by the Master sooner or later.

_Who uses all the hot water?_

Vanitas. He actually does it to piss off Terra, who awakens a grumpy Aqua, who looks over to the doorway to see a very tired Ven cuddling a teddy bear.

_Who cooks the meals?_

Vanitas, Aqua, and Ventus. They have similar tastes, only Ven and Vanitas prank the food, leaving a horrifying mess during lunch or dinner. Aqua cooks breakfast, Ven with lunch, Vanitas with the evening meal. Vanitas and Ven literally love pranking their food so much, its practically not even funny anymore. But they insist on keeping doing it. Terra doesn't cook because everyone agrees he's a shit cook, and he also says he's too manly to cook.

_Who cleans?_

Vanitas, Aqua, and Ven. Honestly, Terra causes a much more mess than the three of them can handle. This really pisses off Vanitas.

_Who fixes things when they're not working?_

Aqua. She leaves the cleaning to the two boys. Despite Terra calling her a "girl", she actually is great at mechanics than Terra can ever be.

_Favorite Non-sexual activity? _

Sometimes pranking is like a tradition. When not cursing out in a prank war, they enjoy telling stories under the stars.

_What if they need to separate?_

If they all needed to separate, it always ends up having at least one boy complain. When Vanitas and Ven pair up, Vanitas would be a huge prick about it. When Vanitas and Terra go together, they both complain to Aqua and Ven. When Terra and Ven go together, Ven complains that Terra always tries to harm him in some way when Aqua isn't showing off her dangerous motherly instincts.

_Who started the relationship?_

Vanitas was stuck with Ven, and somehow, Terra had started a love "triangle only with four sides", which Aqua had smacked him and said its a "square". Terra says no because it doesn't work that way. Everyone secretly decided to exclude Terra from the "square".

_What do they get for presents?_

Aqua makes wayfinders when anyone happens to "lose" them, and Ven and Vanitas end up buying flashy gifts for everyone. Terra gets even flashier gifts. He's a huge sap about it.

_How often do they fight?_

Usually, when Terra and Ven fight, it's because Aqua isn't around. Terra also kind of bullies ven, Ven complains, and that is almost like a kind of bell, because Aqua comes rushing in, keyblade in hand, and protects Ven. Terra is secretly jealous.

When Aqua and Terra fight, it's sometimes about Ven, other times because Terra always challenges Aqua's superiority, but always ends up getting his backside and pride hurt after battling in an arena.

When Ventus and Vanitas fight, it's because of past influences. Such as the X-blade. Vanitas will have flashbacks, and Ven gets extremely emotional, and sometimes even cries about it. That gets Vanitas to soften up just a little bit, and it breaks him.

_Why do they care about each other, and what would they do if the other was hurt?_

Isn't because they care?

Alright, so Terra literally makes it his duty to make sure that the three of them are always at their best. He's the biggest of them, so he carries them around if they're physically inept, and likewise he gives amazing advice if they're ever emotionally ailing. Terra always knows exactly what to say to ease them, and he's a good older brother figure.

A lot of times Terra's dumb cocky attitude flip-fucks him over, though, and he'll end up hurt, sick or whatever. When that happens, Vanitas, Ven and Aqua flock to his side and they baby-sit him. Terra hasn't really had anyone take care of him since he was a kid, so no matter how odd their methods are, he still loves knowing that someone actually cares enough to help him.

So when you think of a friendship, remember all the good things.

* * *

A/N: Finished! *Slumps down in chair*


	3. SoRiKai

Things About Them

* * *

A/N: Last chapter!

* * *

_How do they sleep?_

They don't sleep in spoon formation. Riku is in the middle, with Sora sleeping upside down, and Kairi sprawled against Riku's chest. He doesn't really mind, he doesn't have to use a blanket.

_Who remembers to buy the_ _milk?_

Kairi. Sora is too lazy for his own good, and Riku announces that it is Kairi's duty to go get the milk. Kairi gets offended by that statement however.

_Who curses the most?_

Kairi. As much as you'd like to deny it, this Princess of Heart actually swears the most. Sora is too innocent, and would blush whenever he attempted to. Riku is a prick about it whenever he is near Sora, because Sora would smack him. The brunette however claims he wouldn't hit Kairi, because she's a girl. Kairi is somehow offended but flattered by that.

_What is everyone's nicknames?_

Sora comes up with nicknames. Riku is now called, "Ku-Ku" or "Ri-Ri", sometimes just "Ri" or "Ku". Kairi is now known as "Kai-Kai" or just plain "Kai". Riku made up one for Sora, imitating Sora's nicknames. "Sor-Sor" or "Ra-Ra" is his, although they refer to him as just "Sor" or "Ra". However, Sora took the nicknaming too far, and started calling Riku "Ku-Bear" and Kairi "Kai-Kitty". Kairi doesn't really mind. Riku hates it.

_Who leaves stuff around?_

Sora. He is so lazy, he could sleep a week in his bed if he wanted to. Honestly, Sora kind of treats his friends like laboring slaves, making them cook until he actually gets up.

_Who uses all the hot water?_

Riku and Kairi. They are going out on a competition against each other about the stupidest of things like, who has the best hair, or who looks better. Sora tends to wake up late, so he doesn't shower much.

_Who cooks the meals?_

Kairi and Sora. Kairi wakes up super early to just make a fucking buffet for Sora, who is known for his bottomless pit for a stomach. Riku however waits until Sora cooks, because he claims Kairi is a shit cook. Sora thinks her cooking is awesome though. Afterwards, Sora would cook lunch and dinner, but sometimes he gets carried away and starts cooking breakfast as well, and after a week, everyone gains at least fifteen pounds from Sora's cooking. No one complains.

_Who cleans?_

Kairi. She really doesn't mind, Riku is busy after the exam, and Sora is too unhelpful and lazy to help.

_Who fixes things when they're not working?_

Riku. He is just so tech-savvy like that.

_Favorite Non-sexual activity?_

Everyday, they would hang out at the usual spot at the paopu tree around sunset. They would chat about dreams, and goals, sometimes recall past memories.

_What if they need to separate?_

Always, they pair up. When Sora and Kairi pair up, Riku actually is glad because he thinks Sora realizes his love, but Sora refuses to admit it. Riku also likes it when the two go out because he gets the whole house to himself, and he loves it so.

When Kairi and Riku go out, Sora is glad because he doesn't have to compete with Riku in those silly competitions and games. Sora maybe envies one, because he likes hanging out with the other, but he's not sure which one. Sora also likes it because he can sleep the whole day without interruptions.

When Sora and Riku go out, they expect complete privacy and hope no one catches them. Kairi actually secretly tags along, camera and video tape in hand. She makes sure she watches from the window when they go to bed. She always squeals whenever one of them leans closer to the other, and almost wants to just see them kiss or something.

_Who started the relationship?_

Sora. He actually felt like he had weird feelings for the both of them, so did the other two, but Sora came out first. They decided to live together.

_What do they get for presents?_

__Kairi makes crafts out of whatever she finds down at the beach, and Sora gets really carried away with cooking a feast. Riku would visit another world and bring them a little something, but Sora and Kairi insist he really shouldn't go great distances.

_How often do they fight?_

When Sora and Kairi fight, it's because Sora is lazy, or Sora cooks fattening foods. It doesn't last really long.

When Sora and Riku fight, it's because Sora complains about Riku's dumb, cocky attitude that fucks him over, and since Riku is stubborn, he would keep on fighting until Sora actually breaks down and cries. That gets Riku to sober up and calm down.

When RIku and Kairi fight, it's because of the dumbest thing ever. Sora claims that they are a tie, but I guess that's not enough for them. Riku claims he has better hair, Kairi claims she is prettier. It doesn't seem to end.

_Why do they care about each other, and what would they do if the other was hurt?_

__Because they are best friends.

Riku actually would sneak out of the house at night and track the attacker for weeks if he has too, and slowly, but painfully kill him.

Sora and Kairi would sometimes witness Riku getting his ass kicked, so they bring him home, and tend for him.

Whenever you have a best friends, cherish that.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY Finished! *Slumps down in chair again*


End file.
